odins_ulvefandomcom_da-20200214-history
Timeline
Tidlig Vikinge Æra Odins Ulve bliver Embraced (Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Oi0wJnD2yM) De fem første medlemmer af Odins Ulve bliver embraced, ca. 870 AD: * Sigrikr, søn af no-one * Ragnar, søn af Gorm, Sejler fra Aros * Erik, søn af Jens, rigmand fra Sønderjylland * Od, søn af Harald, fra Møn * Skiftning, Ods broder Odins Ulve samles i Aros, af vores ”sire” Ulrik den Sorte, og hans rådgiver Kryb. Ragnar, søn af Gorm bliver valgt som den første leder af Odins Ulve. Ods profetiske ord: ”''' Vi er de Udvalgte'''” Norge Odins Ulve bliver sendt til Norge af Ulrik, for at finde Nimrod, som er forsvundet langt mod nord, hvis han er død skal vi overtage hans opgave. Odins Ulve sejler straks afsted mod Hammerfest i det nordlige Norge. På vejen forudser Od, at det vil være en farefuld rejse, og at Hammerfest vil være forsvundet i ild, vold og skrig. Odins Ulve finder en stamme af skiftninger, i en lille landsby, blandt dem er to vampyrer, som Sigrikr prompte slår ihjel, idet de er mistænkt for at have angrebet os tidligere. Der finder vi en vampyr, som udgiver sig for at være Nimrod, men noget ved ham virker forkert. Nimrod førere Odines ulve til en Konge grav, dybt inde i Werewolf område. I gravkammeret finder vi en masse guldskatte, samt et vikingeskib, Skidblandner. På skibet sidder en konge på en trone, med en krone(?) og et sølvsværd. Da vi rør kongen falder graven sammen, og den store skat forsvinder, og vi er nød til at flygte. Nimrod forsvinder i forvirringen. Vi kommer tilbage til Hammerfest, men alle vores ting der er forsvundet, det eneste som er tilbage er et flag, som tilhører Ragnars fjende(?) Senere finder vi Konge skibet, og kongen igen, det har undsluppet ødelæggelsen. Vi bruger det til at sejle tilbage til Aros. På vejen bliver vi forfulgt af Werewolves, og vi smider Kongen fra skibet i vandet i en tønde! Vi aflevere skibet og sværdet til Ulrik (hva med kronen? Var der en krone?) Vi finder ud af at den Nimrod vi mødte var falsk, så vi skal finde denne ”fake-rud”, og få ham til at lede os til den rigtige Nimrod. Til England Ulrik sender os til England sammen for at finde ”Fake-rod” og for at beskytte to vikinger Hilfred og Halbard, som leder efter deres søster. På vejen hærger Odins Ulve, en engelsk by, og plyndre dets klostre. I syd England, drager Odins Ulve ind i landet, og mødes op med en daner hær, vi møder Harald (Brujah) som er leder af hæren, Kate (engelsk Toreador), og Alaric, som er Kates far samt en werewolf kvinde Lorraine. De fortæller os at ”Fake-rod” er i en engelsk ventrue hær i nærheden. Den engelske hær viser sig at være meget veltrænet og veludstyret. Det vister sig også at der er andre hærer i nærheden. Daner hærer: * Redding: Brujah ledet army * Basing: Haralds viking army * Wilton: Werewolf pack kaldet Tyrs Hånd, imod de lupines som er i England) Saxer hærer: * Angel fields: * Ashdown: Tyrs hånd fortæller os at en stor lupine hær ledt af Olav Skallesmækker, er på vej mod England for at dræbe Alfred, fordi de beskylder ham for at have skændet en konge grav, og liget af en af deres store forfædre, og stjålet det magisk skib ”Skidbladner”. Men store hærer ledet af cainites er også ved at samle sig. -Her mangler info, jeg var der ikke gamesession 6- dato, jeg har ikke nummer på mine noter kun datoer :) mine noter fra game session 6: Jeg snakker med Harald og opfordrer ham til at tage tilbage til Danmark. Han siger at jeg skal vente en dag. Skifting er væk. Wilbert vil snakke med os og Harald om Sydenglands Cainite situation. Vi sender en brevdue afsted for at give besked på runeskrift om mødet til Tyrs Hånd så de kan dræbe dem. 3 timer efter så kommer en af Eriks tjenere Bob Svend med den nedskudte brevdue. Brevet er åbnet. Vi leder efter Skifting. Vi tager til mødet. Vi møder Wilburt, Simon, Sir Tomas og en fjerde person en Lupine som ikke skulle være med. Wilburt tilbyder en alliance men vi ønsker at få oplysninger om vores bror som Wilburt siger er i Norge. Han vil ikke give os reassurences så vi/jeg decliner. Harald og co. accepterer. Od kommer senere og fortæller at han haft et syn. 2 sorte slanger hvor Lorraine rider på den ene, de 2 slanger decimater vikingehæren. Vi sender Erik ind til Wilburt for at få noget assurance på Nimrod. Erik får fortalt at Nimrod og Jork samarbejdede i Norge. Wilburt siger igen at han ved at hvor Nimrod er. Od og Sigrikr tager til Tyrs hånd men de kommer hurtigt tilbage. En rødhåret Lupine Brunhilde, fortæller at Lupines ved hvem vi er. Vi beslutter os for at tage mod syd. [/Johans noter slut Skiftning bliver trukket ind i åndeverden af Thorbjørn og Wulf, og bliver advaret om Midgårds ormens sorte yngel er på vej! Den synske Od ser også at der er en stor fare på vej. Vi træder tilbage og observere den store Daner hær møde den saxiske hær. Under slaget er der en sort ridder som tilkalder Midgårds ormens yngel, med et magisk horn. Den kæmpemæssige orme kaster sig over den forsvarsløse Daner hær. Her ser Erik sit snit til at vende kampen, og med en enkelt skud fra sin bue, ødelægger han det magiske horn, og vandt sig her sit tilnavn Falkeøje! Den sorte ridder falder til jorden, og Odins ulve kaster sig over ham. Da helmen kommer af vise det sig at være werewolf kvinden Lorraine. Vi tager det magisk horn.vi mærker med stolthed Lorraine som vores drab. Efter slaget beslutter Odins Ulve sig for at tage til Island for at finde Egill Skallagrimson, på bud fra Ulrik, der ønsker noget information fra Egill. sikkert en mindre detalje, men denne mission var kun givet til mig af Ulrik, I andre vidste intet om den. Til Island Odins Ulve drager til Island, på vejen bliver vi forfulgt af magiske ravne, de forsvinder dog ude over vandet. Vi ankommer til Reykjavik, da vi træder ud af vores båd sprænger den i luften. sikker på de blev smadret om dagen imens vi sov På stranden bliver vi mødt af en folkemængde samt en cainite, Vidar, child af Katla, som fortæller os at på øen hersker Katla, en urgammel cainite, som holder alle på øen fanget, vi får at vide vi ikke må embrace, ingen mord, og alle er lige. Vi tager ud i en skov hvor vi møder Egill Skallagrimson, og finder ud af at vi skal få fat på en ting på Island, tilgengæld for at hjælpe Egill med at lavet et kort over alle handelsvejen i den kendte verden. Da vi ikke kan forlade øen, beslutter vi os for at lave vores egen by: ”Ulveborg”, og ved et Tinge som er blevet kald, bliver det tilladt, og Erik Falkeøje bliver valgt som vækst-mininster. En masse snakke med folk afslører at Katla og Harald Hårfager kender hinanden (maybe lovers?); og at Katla er sendte her til fordi hun kun kan få næring fra andre vampyre, så Island er blevet lavet til hendes private huntingground, og Harald sender hende new meat engang imellem. Ragnars tjener Sorte Sambo thats racist!, bliver en dag fundet vandrende omkring, hans hukommelse er sløret, men han er blevet embraced af Katla.(Fabler noget om mørke, tåge og sang.) Ragnar skumler om hvad han skal gøre ved Sambo, og ender med at sætte ham fri. Den mægtige sejd kyndige Od, ser at der snart vil komme en flok ravne til øen. Og som altid er Ods klarsyn uden lige, for der dukker en flok Var-ravne op, sendt af Gretha af Tyrs hånd for at give et magisk sværd til Sigrikr, de siger det er han arv fra Vølvsungerne. Få dage efter finder vi stedet hvor Var-ravnene holdt til, de er blevet angrebet af noget stort og stærkt, som har dræbt dem alle sammen. Vi giver Egill kortet, som han ønsker, og han viser os hen til en hule, hvor det vi skal bruge er. I hulen er der hvad der ligner et kloster, men Odins Ulve lader sig ikke narre af sådan en tåbelige kneb. Vi kaster os over de munke vi finder der, og udrydder dem med hård hånd! I en søgen i det falske kloster, finder vi en kvindelige vampyr (7th gen, baali, child af Herbron) som er i torpor, og en mørk og skummel portal. Sigrikr og Od træder gennem den, og vender tilbage med en oldgammel stentavle. Da vi tager sten tavlen går vulkanen Hekla i udbrud. Endnu engang begaver guderne den mægtige Od med et syn, om at vores grandsire Harald Hårfager er på vej til Island. Odins Ulve beslutter at vores ”sire” Ulrik skal have tavlen hurtigts muligt, og sender derfor den uforlignelige Skiftning af sted. Skiftning drager straks til Aros på magiske vinger, Katla prøver at lokke ham tilbage, men hans vilje er stærk, og han slipper væk. I Aros finder han at Ulrik er væk, taget af Harald. Skiftning gemmer den magisk tavle i den store skov omkring Ulriks sorte obelisk, og vender tilbage til Island. -Hvad sker der på island imens)- mine noter mens pipfuglen er fløjet til Aros: Katla truer med at slå os ihjel. Erik fortæller at han har grønne skæl. Sigrikr fortæller at han hører en kvindestemme. Vidar, jeg, Odd tager til hulen og gennemsøger den. Skifter kommer tilbage, Ulriks gård er brændt ned og han er taget til fange af Harald Hårdefager. Vi vækker kvinden men hun er ikke samarbejdsvillig og prøver at korrupte Sigrikr. Hun bliver slået ihjel. Folkene fra Reykjavik kommer hertil da Hekla er i udbrud. Vi laver en ekspedition til munkene som skalkeskjul. Vi bliver trukket mod stranden i Reykjavik. [[Harald Hårfager] ankommer til Island, og kalder Odins Ulve til sig. Der møder vi Harald, Håkan, Kryb og den sejd kyndige spåkone Hulda. Harald fortæller os at vores ”sire” Ulrik er blevet henrettet. Vi bliver dernæst tvunget til at tage en troskabs ed. Ulrik fortæller os blandt andet at vi er blevet skabt på bud fra Broderskabet. Efter mødet, tages vores leder, Ragner til side af Harald, og får at vide at Ulrik ikke er død, endnu. Ragnar bliver tildelt hans blod og sjæl, og skal blot tage det og vise sin troskab til Harald. Ragnar kræver sin ret!. Odins Ulve ser ikke på dette med velvilje, og afsætter Ragnar som leder, i stedet bliver den Altseende Sejdekyndige Od valgt til at lede Odins Ulve. Kryb fortæller Skiftning at han finde Bajkal-havet for at få information om hans evne til at skifteform. Vi bliver kaldt til Harald igen. Han siger at han kun vil have at vi tjener ham hvis vi selv ønsker det, de fleste takker nej, med undtagelse af Ragnar. Vi får at vide at vi bør tage til Trondheim. kan måske supplere med hvad der skete i portalen, han blev jo 6 gen der Til Trondheim Vi sejler væk fra Island på Skidbladner. På vores rejse bliver vores mortals drevet til vanvid, og vi er nød til at skille os af med dem. Odins Ulve bruger det næste stykke tid på at tage på togt, og får opbygget en stor formue. (vi skifter også skib da Skidbladner bliver ved med at drive mortals til vanvid), blandt andet får vi skibet STORMVIND!. Og på vores rejser støder vi også på en mystisk viking, som kaldes Stærk Odder, han er stærkere, og mægtigere end nogen mortal, men mystik omkring hvad han er. Tilsidst tager vi til Trondheim, som er en velbefæstet by som er under opbygning. I byen er der blandet andet Solveig, og Kryb, og hans folk. (??? Var der andre???). Olav Trygvessen, en Gangrel arkitekt Erik og Skiftning bruger tid på at forhandle med Kryb, omkring en sølvmine nær byen, samt information om Bejkal havet. -Jeg mangler noter til gamesession 16, men det var vist noget med mere snakken med Kryb som gerne vil have tavlen og hornet, og en smed i bjerget nær byen, og vi får at vide et eller andet sted fra at vi hver især får en mentor, og vi skal tage på togt til Konstatinoble. Mentors: * Skiftning = Prince Ramund * Sigrikr = Stærk Odder * Erik = Katla * Ragnar = Harald Hårfager * Od= Egil Skallagrimson mine noter fra game session 16: Vi snakker om tavlen. Kryb vil have den i bytte for info om Baikalhavet. Skidbladner snakker med mig, den påstår at der er flere passagerer om bord. Jeg snakker med Sigrikr om dette. Han har "arvet" skibet da han er i familie med Get of Fenris da han var dødelig. Kryb har cursed det, så Sigrikr kan styre det. Vi snakker om dette. Skibet begynder at puffe os. Vi tager over på Guldfinger. Skifter forsvinder. Da han kommer tilbage, fortæller at han bliver abducted af Prins Ramund, en Nosferatu, en af Nordisk Broderskab ledere. Askold og Dir møder os i Kiev. Der er 200 skibe. Der er en masse pseudo-vikinger i Kiev med slavisk oprindelse. Vi tager mod Constantinopel. Undervejs bliver vi mødt af en Elder Aquatic Gangrel som vil have 50% af vores loot for ikke at synke vores flåde. Jeg snakker med dem bagefter. Jeg får tilladelse til at komme igen. Jeg tænker meget over mmin fremtid, det kan være fremtiden for mig er under vandet. Havet er skønt. Rus Vikingerne hærger meget bestialt. 3 dage inden bliver vi kontaktet af Prins Michael fra Konstantinople. Vi vil have kortet over Baikalhavet for ikke at hærge Konstantinopel. Rus vikingerne er ok med at smutte, de har nok loot. Prins Michael vender tilbage efter 2 dage og fortæller at der ikke kan findes sådan et kort. Vi vil derfor have tribut(dårlig levering af dette fra Od, urimelig krav fra Erik). Det accepterer Michael ikke. Efter det, så vil vi alle undtagen Od hærge Konstantinopel. Han får ikke nok support. Han bliver tøsefornærmet over det og vil ikke være leder. Efter megen snak, så bliver Sigrikr valgt. Vi angriber Konstantinople og Rus vikingerne mister mange skibe på grund af Greek Fire. På vejen tilbage til Kiev, udfordre Erik os alle til Holmgang da han ikke vil smide 50% af vores loot overbord. Det vil vi andre. Der er et skænderi om dette. På Togt til Miklagard Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIN3eVYR0TY Vi sejler afsted gennem Rusland, for at slutte os til en hær i Kiev, og for at møde to gangrels Askold og Dir. Vi slutter os til dem og hærger ned gennem floderne til Sorte havet, hvor vi får samlet en stor formue. I havet ud for Konstantinopel, springer en fiske gangrel dette var et childe af [[Dagon]] ombord, og siger han vil have halvdelen af vores loot, ellers sænkter han vores flåde. Efter meget meget snakken indvilliger vi i det (Erik er dog stærkt imod). Vi sejler videre mod Konstantinopel, og Micheal d.III, dukker op i åndeform på vores båd, og prøver at bestikke os til ikke at hærge Konstantinopel. Vi prøver at få noget information fra ham, men han er ikke villige til at handle. Dette føre til en stor diskussion, i gruppen der får Od til at træde ned som leder, og Sigrikr bliver leder i stedet.Peter bliver leder først, men udfordrer senere så alle til duel i kvel. Så derfor angriber vi Konstantinopel. Vi bliver dog slået tilbage. (mest pga. Greek fire). Så vi sejler hjem igen. På vejen bliver Ragnar underlige, og begynder at svømme rundt i havet en hel del. Han er åbenbart blevet inspireret af ham den fiske gangrel, og han har fået fat i en magisk søskaldshorn…?Havet er skønt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMfObaxYBV8. På vejen viser det sig også at Erik er blevet velsignet(forbandet) af Katla, og han begynder langsomt at bliver forvandlet til et firben. Vi kommer hjem til Trondheim. Til Trondheim og Bejkal Havet Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLayB7Qqn9k Vi prøver stadigt at finde Bejkal havet. Vi laver aftale med Kryb, hvis han får Hornet, Tavlen, henter hans folk i England, så vil han åbne en protal for os til Bejkal, samt hjælpe os mod de ond ond lupins i den anden ende. Vi får også noget information omkring vores embrace fortalt til mig af Harald Hårfager: Vi kan ikke embrace, vi kan ikke bliver blood bondet, vi kan ikke styres, vi laver svage blood bonds, vi er skabt gennem magi. Og Ulrik var ikke vores sire, men vi har alle sammen samme sire. Vi tager til England med Krybs højre hånd, ”Bob”, og får sejlet deres Tribe over. (Skindancers?). Vi afleverer tavlen og Hornet. Kryb samler sine folk og kaster et ritual, som åbner en magisk regnebue som transportere os alle til et fremmet land, hvor vi bliver mødt af omkring 80 Lupins. Disse bliver nemt besejret af Odins Ulve! og vores allierede, bla Stærkodder aka Udgårdsodder som forvandlede sig til en 6 meter høj jætte Efter slaget samler Krybs folk og Sigrikr på Lupine-pelse. Skifter drager væk, for at finde Bejkal havet. Kommer tilbage nogle dage efter. Tilbage til Island Vi får at vide vi skal tilbage til Island for at snakke med Egill Skallagrimson, der vil vi får vores første rigtige opgave fra Broderskabet, og det vil give os nogle svar. Vi får at vide at tavlen omhandler et folk som for 2000 år siden, kom fra havet og hærgede mellemøsten. Vi finder også ud af at de angreb Island for mange år siden, og det var dem vi stødte på i hulen hvor vi fandt tavlen. Vores opgave er at finde ud af præcis hvem, de er og hvor de kom fra, og slette alle spor fra dem. På vejen skal vi også hente Stærk Odder samt 200 mand, og aflevere dem i Constantinople. Uppsala Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJvDgW8qvWY&feature=youtu.be På vejen til mellemøsten, stopper vi i Uppsala, hvor der er blevet indkaldt til Stor Møde ved Visdommens træ. I Uppsala møder vi Brunhilde, Fafner, Vile og Ve, Harald, Mord og Orik. Ved mødet bliver Od hængt op i Visdommens træ, og drænet for blod. Efter nogen tid, bliver Od indtaget af The All-Highs ånd. Han viser os vores stamtræ. Han fortæller os også at vi er Ragnaroks børn (dvs. Ragnarok startede da vi blev embraced.). Derudover fortæller han at Sigrikr diaboliserede en (Baali) i Island hvor vi fandt tavlen. Derudover fortæller han at ”The Beast” (Carnarl?) er en Abomination(½vamp. ½ werewolf). Vi skal gøre klar til krigen, som vil afgøre nordens skæbne, og skaf våben af sølv. Trondheim, Birka og Kiev Song Kiev: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=j-FlliwAXJY Vi tager forbi Trondheim, for at hente Stærk Odder og 200 gæve vikinger. Stemningen i byen har ændret sig, Den gamle Religion er tilbage, kirken er glemt, og brændt ned, dog virker folk underlige/unormale når man spørger dem om det. På bjerget udfor Trondheim, finder vi dværge smeden Regin. Erik får nyt skib, NORDLYSET! Sigrikr får at vide at der er 2 sværd som hans, og de kan blive smedet sammen til et. Vi tager videre til Birka. I Birka møder vi Oleg, child af Ve, som gerne vil have Broderskabets hjælp til at få de slaviske klaner til at blive en del af Norden, dvs. få en Jarl (Se: Olegs Tale). Vi beslutter os for at tage til Kiev og afsætte Askol og Dir, og indsætte Oleg. På Birka får Od, det magiske guldhorn, som for altid vil binde Odins Ulve sammen. De som drikker af det vil kunne kontakte hinanden i tankerne. Derudover mister Sigrikr sin ene arm, da den var inficeret af en ond dæmon, efter han diaboliserede niddingen på Island. Kort tid efter skifter han sit navn til Tyr! Vi tager også en toreador, Arnulf Seamundson med os. Vi sejler til Kiev. I Kiev afsætter vi Askold og Dir, vi lader dem dog gå. Men det viser sig at være en fejl, da de kalder en masse allierede til sig, men vi opdager det i tide, og Odins Ulve, med lidt hjælp fra Stærk Odder, udsletter dem. Her bliver Dir fanget, og som straf for sin niddingsdåd, begår Od amaranth på ham. På jagt efter Havfolket Vi sejler videre mod mellemøsten og møder Dagon igen, og fra ham får vi lidt information. For ca. 2000 år siden var All-high i mellemøsten, under navnet Dushara. All-High kan splintre sig selv i flere mindre dele. For 350 år siden blev han slået i torpor af et af sine childer (Måske the Beast). Vi stopper i Konstantinopel, og aflevere Stærk Odder og hans mænd. Michael d.III byder os velkommen, og vi leder efter spor om havfolket. Derfra rejser vi til Kreta, og leder rundt, men finder intet, så vi sejler videre til Antioch. I Antioch, møder vi prins Heros (Ventrue), som lader os studere deres bibliotek, hvor vi finder en papyri, der nævner byen Ugarit. Vi leder rundt efter denne by, men ingen ved hvor den lå. Vi møder en assamite ved navn Thetmes (5th gen Assamite), som giver os en bronze mønt, som gør at assamites ikke vil dræbe os. Assamites tilbyder at hjælpe os med at finde Ugarit, hvis vi hjælper med at få Heros dræbt, og at invaderer Antioch. Vi indvilliger og leder Heros i et baghold, Thetmes skaber en illusion, så det minder om en gammel gladiator kamp, han ydmyger Heros in kampen, og dræber ham. Odins Ulve looter heroisk byen inden den arabiske hær ankommer. Dette er assamites ikke helt tilfredes med, de ønsker deres del af lootet. Vi bliver dog bragt til Old man of Mountain Sha’hiri (4th gen assamite, sire til Thetmes). Han ønsker en alliance mellem det Sydlige Broderskab (Assamite, Salubri og Setites) og det Nordlige Broderskab (Os), med målet om at angribe Konstantinopel. Vi syntes det lyder fremragende, så vi indvilliger. Som gave til os giver de Erik Falkeøje, Haquims magiske bue, som han efter signet skulle have brugt i den Første By. Vi bliver også fortalt at All-High er det af det Nordlige Broderskab, som sammenlagt er Broderskabet, som blev skabt af et Råd af troldmænd i den Første By. I det originale Råd var: Ur-Shulgi: Assamite Belit-Sheri (Katla): True Brujah Dushara (All-High):Gangrel Jezi Baba (Baba Yaga/Iron Hag osv.): Nosferatu Seth: Setite. Vi bliver bragt til Ugarit I en magisk kugle af assamites. Vi undersøger ruinen, og finder en mystisk bronze dør ( Se: Døren i Ugarit) , med ordet NAMTARU på. Under byen er der en hule med forskellige udfordringer, som Odins Ulve nemt klare sig igennem. Bagerst i hulen ser vi bæstet Namtaru (foran ham står vist også Saatet-ta), som taler til os, han ser Dusharas hånd i Od, og Katlas i Erik (Se Nergals Tale). Han bruger fæl magi på os, for at hindre os i at flå ham fra hinanden. Han kaster en forbandelse over Od, som falder om, i dyb torpor. Hvor efter han flygter for at undgå vores hævn. Vi undersøger hulen og finde en mortal, som siger hun tjener setites, og arbejder for det sydlige Broderskab. Vi tager ud af hulen, med Od, og møder nogle flere setites, blandt dem er Sethirkopshef, som vi får at vide skal med os mod nord, som repræsentant for det Sydlige Broderskab. Vi får at vide at Namtaru er taget til Kreta og gemmer sig under Knossos, og at der måske også er en 4th gen toreador i Knossos. Vi drager mod nord for at kontakte Det Nordlige Broderskab, for at deres hjælp. I norden er Fimbul vinteren startet. Til Uppsala og Birka Vi drager til Uppsala, med Od, i håb om at nogen der kan hjælpe ham. Tager dog lang tid pga. den hårde vinter. I Uppsala bliver han endnu engang hængt op i Visdommen træ, og kommer med sine sidste ord.(Se: Ods Sidste Ord), efter det begår Skifter amaranth på Od, for at modtage Gudernes gave som Od tidligere havde båret. Skiftning får en kiste og bronze nøgle dertil som skal overdrages til All-High. Tyr leder efter tvillinge sværdet til det han har. (og finder det vist, men hvor?), Regin indvilliger i at smede de 2 sværd sammen hvis vi dræber Solveig, og stemmer imod Fafner på Tinget. Vi tager til Trondheim, og bliver der kaldt videre til Tinge på Birka, for at snakke om den voldsomme vinter. På Birka kommer der mange jarler, og mødet bliver holdt ved den Sorte sten, som All-High har placeret der. Hulda (plus hendes to magiske ravne) er ordstyrer (Se Tinget på Birka), og fortæller hvordan Tinget skal foregå. 1) 3 dages snak, 2) Åben fremførelse, 3) Beslutning, 4) Stemmer. Fafner fortæller os at Ur-Ulven Carnarl er vores sire. Og fortæller også at han er en stor smed, som kan samle det sværd for Tyr. Fafner, pro-kristen, og Ulfsdotir, pro Odin, skændtes meget. Fafner mener Ulfsdotir og valkyrierne fejlede deres job i at beskytte Odin, Ulfsdotir mener at Fafner fejlede fordi han smedet kæden som skulle holde Carnarl fanget, og den holdt ikke, derfor slap Carnarl fri og slog All-high i torpor. Halfdan, forslår at vi får stemt Erik ind som Jarl. Toreadoren Arnulf (som havde været med os i mellemøsten), bliver valgt som Jarl, og han forslår at Erik også bliver valgt som Jarl, hvilket han også bliver. Fafner bliver sur, og udfordre Ulfsdotir til Holmgang. Som han vinder uden besvær, ved at bruge en sær form for magi som lader ham nærmest stoppe tiden. Erik får hende som gave, han skal blot acceptere at blive konge af norden, og lade kristendommen komme til norden. Erik begår amaranth på hende, og bliver kort efter kronet som Konge af Norden, under tilnavnet Erik den Gyldne. Onde tunger siger at Erik blev valgt af Fafner pga. han var svag, og ville blive nem at styre. Vi drager til Island igen, for at mødes med det Nordiske råd, som bliver samlet for første gang i meget lang tid. På vejen følges vi med Kementiri, Shahiri og Qawiyya, og på himlen over os ser vi tegn på at Baba Yaga også er rejst til Island. Tilbage til Island IGEN! Vi drager til Island igen, for at mødes med det Nordiske råd, som bliver samlet for første gang i meget lang tid. På vejen følges vi med Kementiri, Shahiri og Qawiyya, og på himlen over os ser vi tegn på at Baba Yage også er rejst til Island. Til mødet fortæller vi Broderskabet, om hvad der skete i Ugarit. De fortæller at de troede Nergal (Namtaru) var død, fordi de havde dræbt ham i Chorazin (by som Jesus selv skulle have forbandet). Vi får at vide vi skal drage til Knossos for at bekræfte at Nergal er der, så skal de nok ordne resten. På vejen fra Island støder vi på Fafner, han aflevere Tyrs sværd han har smedet sammen og forære Erik konge af konger en trone af træ. Vi sejler videre mod Uppsala. Tæt der ved har Skiftning en drøm om at Visdommens træ er blevet angrebet af en stor orm fra havet. Vi drager straks afsted, og finder Uppsala i ruiner, den er blevet angrebet at en kristen præst og hans håndlangere, og Visdommens træ er blevet brændt ned. Vi har en ide om at den trone Erik har fået af Fafner er lavet af resterne af Odins træ. Denne trone, må beside dele af All-Highs kræfter. Vi sejlere videre til Kreta, på vejen støder vi på Mikael d.III, som lykønsker Erik med at bliver konge af norden, og han kondolere fordi vi har mistet Od. Kreta - Knossos Vi kommer frem til Kreta og ruinen af Knossos. Vi undersøger Knossos og finder en arena, hvor vi kan fornemme at der er sket noget ondt. Rundt omkring finder vi også krukker med menneskelige knogler. Ved Knossos støder vi på Adriana (4th gen toreador, græsk, datter af kong Midas). Hun vil gerne hjælpe os ned i labytinten, hvis vi slår hendes broder Minotauren ihjel (også 4th gen Toreador). Vi acceptere, og hun viser os hen til en nedgang, i hulen under finder vi en flok Fomori, som vi tæsker. Derinde finde vi et hul som vi hopper i, vi falder bevistløse om, og har en drøm om fortidens Knossos (Se Drøm i Knossos): Vi ser arenaen, hvor der står 4 præster og en persisk udseende knægt, de siger ”Baal,,, vi vækker dig fra dvale, vi vækker Namtaru, Rejs dig Namtaru.” En masse kæmpe orme springer frem og besætter tyrene som er i arenaen, de går amok og begynder at slaget folk.Vi vågner i Labyrinten. Into the Labyrinth Vi går rundt i Labyrinten, og støder på en werespider ved navn Hullkarin, som vil hjælpe os, hvis vi vil dræbe en Kumpachai ved navn Helias. Helias er i en bronze by kaldet Nedaraas, som ligge i en grotte kaldet Drownir, i den ligger der en ”pit”, med Dæmonen Hushbishag. Folkene i byen tilbeder denne dæmon. Dæmonen vogter døren dybere ned i Labyrinten. Vi acceptere Hullkarins aftale, og får en magisk edderkop der viser os vej gennem labyrinten. På vejen støder vi på en flok lupins, som viser sig at være Surts sønner, ledt af Arikel, en flok Blackspiral dancers. Blandt dem er Hinfred og Halbart, samt en ung dreng. Vi befrier de 3 uden resten af packet opdager det, og vi sniger os væk. Vi får Hullkarrin til at sende dem op til overfladen. Vi drager til Bronze byen, som ligger i en stor grotte med flere byer, og en stor pit i midten. Efter lidt møge og besvær, får vi snakket med Helios, som viser sig at være flink nok, og han overbeviser os om at Hullkarrin er ond. Men han vil gerne hjælpe os videre, men mener dog vi vil få tæsk af Hushbishag. Pludseligt ankommer Surts Sønner, og de er ganske arrige, og de har fanget Hinfred og Halbart igen, og straffer dem med en voldsom kastrering, og de hidkalder flammende sværd. Odins Ulver kaster sig straks over dem, og blot de ser os smider de fortvivlet deres våben og flygter skrigene (Se Surts Sønner Tale). Men Odins Ulve viser ikke de flygtende kujoner nogen nåde. Odins Ulve drager videre til Hushbishag pit, og besejre hende nemt (eh hva skete der her, gik vi bare forbi, eller spankede vi hende ?) I bunden af Hushbishag Pit finder vi endnu et hul som vi flyver ned i. Nogle folk falder ned gennem hullet, der i blandt Erik, som ikke vågner igen. I rummet vi lander i er der en fancy dør som vi åbner, og minotauren dukker op, men ikke engang hans legendarisk styrke har en chance mod Odins Ulve. Tyr vælger at tager minotaurens hjelm med, og vi samler hans støv samme så vi kan give det til Ariadne. Vi bevæger os gennem døren og kommer ind i et rum med en masse ”gravide” kvinder som er fleshcraftet til vægen, men skummelt som om der er noget i dem. En Orm springer ud af en kvinde og infester Halfdan. Vi går videre og støder på en kæmpe statue af em græshoppeligene væsen i platemail, som angriber men vi spanker den. Ragnar tager dets spyd. Vi tager gennem en protal, og ankommer i noget som minder om et tårn. Vi bevæger os ned gennem det. Først ankommer vi til et bibliotek/laboratorium, fyldt med en masse jætte ting! Skifter ser ondskaben som er i rummet og brænder det ned. Vi går ned af en trappe, hvor en fyr sidder lænket, han siger hans navn er ”Apollyon”, og at han kan få os ud derfra. Vi syntes han er lidt skummel så vi gå videre ned. I Det sidste rum er der en magisk globus, vi ikke kan få til at virke, og på væggene er der en fortælling om Havfolket, om hvordan de hærger rundt, og hvorfra de fik deres ressourcer. Vi får Apollyons hjælp, selvom vi ikke vil sætte ham fri, men hvis vi lover at slå Nergal ihjel (sure). Vi bruger globusen til at teleportere os ud. Vi aflevere minotauer støvet til Ariadne. Og vi finder ud af at vi har været væk i 40 år. Efter 40 år Fra Kreta til Rus Vi sejler til Alexandria, og opsøger Setites der. Der forlader Halfdan os, og vi får at brev fra ham ( Se Scorpion King). Vi sejler mod Kiev, vi snakker dog om at sejle vest om da, Ragnar så kan tager sine sø-monstre med. Men vælger den hurtigste vej. Erik er stadigt i torpor og der vokser en underlig puppe omkring ham. På vejen møder vi Prins Ramund, som giver os et brev fra Frigg. ( Se Nordens håb) Fanget i Rus Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lfi5IU_-1y4 Da vi ankommer til Rus området, har vi et syn, af et hus med kyllinge ben, der bliver angrebet af 3 hellige krigere, som der går brænd i, og da de træder ind i huset explodere det. Da dette sker, bliver der dannet en himmelbue over hele Rus, som forhindre overnaturlige væsner i at komme igennem. Erik puppe bliver angrebet af en flok fugle som befrier ham, og han vågner. Vi sejler til Kiev, hvor vi møder den store, udødlige helt Balder, monstrenes skræk, som Frigg har fortalt os er vores nye broder. Vi får lidt at vide om området, 1) Novgorod = vampyrer 2) Polotsk =Lupins 3) Kiev= vampyrer. Omkring Kiev bliver 5 vampyr stammer ( se De 5 slavisk Tribe ledere) samlet for at snakke om den himmelbue som holder os fanget. (Lord Andrik(Ventrue), Hungir (gangrel), Lord Ducon(?)(tzimisce), Angerboda (cappadocian), Riv (brujah)) Vi får til opgave at finde ud af hvad der er sket, og løse det. Skifter tager nord på for at se på Lupine byen. I byen er Get of Fenris og Silverfangs. I himlen over byen ser han en stjerne-drage. Han ser også en sigøjner lejr, med Synovea Syn, og hendes tjener Shazear. Hun ved ikke nærmere omkring hvad der sker. Erik prøver at kontakte vores allies uden for Rus for at få hjælp. Vi finder ud af de 3 helte som angreb Baba Yaga var; Alyssina Popovich, Dobrynya Nikitich, Illyia Morometz. De er alle sammen lokale helte. Halfdan sniger sig tæt på Lupin byen, men han bliver opdaget, og jagtet. Han gemmer sig, og stjerneøglen kommer og redder ham, men dræber en masse lupines i processen. Vi tager bliver taget op for at mødes med en gammel vampyr Rurik, som er gammel, han fortæller at vi måske kan finde nogle hints i Ormtræs skoven. Han siger vi bringer Ragnarok. Hvorefter han beslutter sig for at gå i torpor indtil Ragnarok er gået i gang. Vi drager til den magisk skov, vi rejser rundt i skoven en hel, men vi finder ikke noget. Dyrene i skoven virker dog som om de er bange for noget. Balder(?) går rundt i skoven alene og bliver overfaldet af en powerfull force som drikker hans blod, men han husker ikke meget af det. På vejen til skoven, bliver Ragnar, Erik og Balder overfaldet af en magisk hvid kronhjort, som giver dem dårlig samvittighed over alle de grimme ting som de havde gjort. Får at vide at Shazear leder efter Skifter, han leder efter ham og Synovea Syn, men sigøjner lejren er blevet angrebet, og Synovea er væk. Han finder ud af at lupinerne er på krigsstien, de er sure over at så mange af deres folk blev dræbt af en drage. Vi har hørt at den ene helt kom fra Morometz, så Balder beslutter sig for at løbe der ned og undersøge stedet. Skifter tager med der ned og de undersøger stedet, men finder ikke nogle brugbare spor. Skifter tager alene til Ormetræs skove, han bliver jagtet og angrebet ligesom det skete for Balder. Mens han er bevistløs har han en drøm, om 5 ulve der bliver jagtet hen over en stor slette af 3 krigere. I den drøm drømmer han også (dvs. en drøm i en drøm): En lysning med en skovsø, en smuk kvinde bliver overfaldet af en mystik mørk skikkelse, som bider hende, den hun bliver bidt, skriger hun og skoven vælter, og begynder at forfalde. Mens det sker, står Od og ser på Skifter. Lupinerne kontakter os, de er villige til ikke at slå alt og alle ihjel hvis vi finder Himmeldragen og slår den ihjel. Erik forsvinder med et brev om Baba Yaga. Vi finder Synovea Syn, som fortæller at de 3 riddere er repræsentanter for naturen, Khemei, som er ude på at slå Baba Yaga ihjel. Hun siger også er Zmei dragerne er ond væsner som tjener Baba Yaga. Vi finder Shazear, som vi finder ud af er Himmeldragen. Han fortæller at vi kan vække hans broder Teveros, og han vil sikkert kunne løse alle problemerne. Dette kan vi gøre ved at finde Teveroses rytter, Zbyna, som styrer skoven. Skifter tager ud i skoven, og finder Zbyna, og overbeviser hende om at vække Teveros. Odins Ulve samles ved en skovsø, og Zbyna tilkalder Teveros ved hjælp af Teveroses klør (Skifters våben), men Teveros er sur over at blive vækket for tidlig og slår Zbyna ihjel. (se Zbynas Tale). Teveros letter, og flyver mod de nærmeste Lupins. Den udsletter byen uden problemer. Og dette tilkalder de 3 Khemei, de kæmper en brav kamp, og samles til en kriger, Teveros tilkalder Himmeldragen for at hjælpe den. Dragerne besejre tilsidste de 3 Khemei. Da de dør forsvinder den himmelbue, som holder os alle fanget. Odins Ulve har fundet ud af de måske kan embrace lupins eller kinfolks.Så Tyr og Ragnar prøver at embrace adskellige af de såret lupins i byen, men kun få overlever. Teveros stopper dog ikke sin hærgen med den by. Den flyver rundt i hele Rus og udsletter byer, og den udsletter også den flåde som Erik har tilkaldt fra norden, lidt af flåden overlever deriblandt en mand fra Krybs tribe: Leomas. Vi vælger at evakuere Kiev, de fleste cainite ledere tager deres hær og flygter, men Andrik forlader sin hær, så Baldar tager kontrol over den. Vi sejler nordpå med så meget flåde og hær som muligt. Tilbage til norden Erik dukker op igen, han var ved Baba Yaga, som hjalp ham af med en lille dæmon besættelse. Vi sejler nordpå og støder på en flåde ledt af Sigurt orm i øje, child af Ragnar, de siger de er kommet for at føre os sikkert til norden, vi stoler dog ikke på helt på den. I løbet af den falder de os i ryggen, men vi bliver beskyttet af Ragnar sømonstre, dog mister vi det meste af vores flåde. Vi ankommer til Birka, og får at vide at norden er i problemer pga. Dragen hærger handelsruterne syd på. I Trondheim møder vi Vile og Ve. De fortæller os at det nordiske råd er blevet opløst, da ingen af dem ønsker at kæmpe mod Nergal. Skifter overdrager dæmon armen i kassen til Vile og Ve De fortæller os at vi skal Finde Odin, stoppe Nergal, stoppe Teveros. Vi beslutter os at opsøge Magda i England, da hun måske ved noget som kan hjælpe os.